The Legend Of Zelda : Twilight Princess
by TriforceSwordsman3
Summary: After Being an orphan for nearly his entire life , Link sets out on a journey that he'll never forget . and meets a few people along the way . even in childhood he hopes to one day make a difference in the Kingdom Of Hyrule That is if he got the guts needed to save his home. and the lives of the people of Hyrule from the Twilight
1. The Calm Before The Storm

The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess

Chapter One :

The Calm Before The Storm

" LINK ... RUN ! ", his mother shouted to her young son , " Mom ... if I run ... I'll never see you again ", Link looked up to his mother with his insecure blue eyes with his Brown hair in the way of his scared impression, " I don't want to lose you Link ...like I did your father ... if you love me ... then do as I say and run , find safety ",

Link nodded his head knowing that if he left he would loose the only thing he hoped for ... his mother . " Link ... don't you worry about me ... for once I want you safe ... when you were born ... I thought I've given birth to an angel ... Link ... I love you and so does your father ... and we'll be there for you no matter what ... but for once you need to trust your mother and do what she's instructed ... Link ... I-I want you to run ... run where your little feet can take you ... please ... do it for your race ... do it for your father ... do it for me ... Link ... no matter what ... you'll always be my son and I'm proud to have been your mom ... now go ... please ... I don't want to lose you in the field of battle ",.

It was the last thing that he heard his mom say before he started running to safety . The purcuit was on and Link was going to be their next target . Link remembered the look on his mother's face . she was crying because of the death of Hawlo Avalon , Link's Dad , he started to cry himself as he thought of his mother , Area Avalon , and soon horses were gainning on his trail . Link hadn't noticed that it was raining when he hid behind a tree . he soon looked up and prayed to the gods hoping to get an anwser for why he was hunted . until he realized that he needed to do something , he reached for a rusted dagger and said " If I'm being hunted ... then I'll make sure they don't recognize me ", he grabbed for his long brown hair as he apoligized to his parents for what he was about to do and cut his hair to neck length and soon said " thank you goddesses for giving me the chance to live , and the rain that will help me get to safety " , , " let the rain wash away my scent , and my hair in which I have cut to die as quick as it can to make sure no one finds me as well as recognizes me at all ",. Link continued to run through Hyrule Field til he got to Faron Woods . " I must be close to safety ", Link looked up and hoped that the goddesses anwsered his prayers . After three days of constant running and hiding he finally made it to Ordon Villiage where he will be safe for the rest of his life . he soon looked at the back of his left hand to see that his birthmark looked like the Triforce Of Courage. " so this is what they wanted me dead for ... sucks to be them at this moment ... cause I'm still alive ", Link exclaimed as he walked to Rusl's house before he passed out. he was only five years old and he had lost both his mother and father in one night . Link soon cried himself asleep knowing that his mom and dad were both dead and he was alone in the world , that no one would ever think that a Hylian like Link would ever have feelings , to even have friends , he felt abandoned , alone , and even thought about killing himself until Rusl opened the door and saw him . that very night Link had a nightmare of both his parents crying about Link because he was dying instead of his parents , the dream looked so real , but it wasn't . in the end he ended up an orphan . no mom , no dad , no one at all , he just felt like he was cut from all humanity

{ In Rusl's House }

" hey ... what's wrong ? ", Rusl looked at the child wondering why he was crying until Link spoke " I-I don't know ... all I remember is that my mom told me to run ... to live ... but I'll never see her again ... I feel Abandoned , I feel like a lost cause ... I want the pain to stop ... and no matter what ... that pain will never stop ",. Rusl looked shocked as the child spoke the words of an orphan and replied " you're not alone ... I felt the exact same way but I never gave up ... I hope you don't give up and kill yourself ... like I almost did ... it's okay ... like I said ... you're not alone ... there's a child who lost her mother ... and I know how it feels to be an orphan ... by only talking to them ... and if you still need to cry ... you can cry on my shoulder ",. Link did just that and cried on Rusl's shoulder and only a few minutes went by and Link was fast asleep . Rusl had a wife but he was hoping for a child of his own but he didn't think that an only child of only five years of age would walk up to him with a broken heart . from that point on Link couldn't control what happened that night . he couldn't reverse the damage that was playing in his life anymore . that whole tradegy happened during the hour of Twilight and , during the hours of darkness. soon he didn't feel so lonely anymore when he met Ilia , and til that very day they have been the best of friends.

Ilia had a very nice , and brave personality ,and not before long she asked " what's your name ? ", . Link gave a simple reply " my name is Link Ecarron Gaiden Avalon ",.

Ilia only said " nice to meet you Link ... oh and I heard about your parents ... I'm sorry for your loss ",. Link sighed " It's okay ... they wanted me safe , and they gave thier lives to be sure that I would live ... they gave the biggest sacrifice that will never be forgotten ... not even I will forget it ", . later that day Ilia told everyone Link's name so that he would be remembered throughout the villiage and that he will never be alone again.

{ Nine Years Later }

Link was starting to become the young man that his parents will never see . He was selfless , brave , and very generous to everyone . he thought about getting a job in the village to help out during this time he was old enough to help Rusl with errands for the mayor but he wanted to do a lot more then that . he could only become a wrangler , and Fado had an opening for him. " If you want to help Link then be my guest ... you see the old horse is on the last hour of her life , but I'm sure that you can get it handled without her ... ", Fado mumbled . Link said in a husky voice " no problem and I heard a lot that these goats here are very skittish ... they probably won't listen to a word you have to say ... but I'll see what I can do ", . when Fado reached for his keys one of the goats got a hold of them . it wasn't before long that Link just ran right after and got rambed by the horns to a wall . " OOOOOWWWWWWWWWW! ... THAT'S GONNA LEAVE A MARK ", Link moaned. Fado looked to see blood splattered on the wall as well as on Link . pain was in Link's eyes as he tried to get up but failed miserably . " man ... Uli is gonna kill me for getting hurt ... a-and not only that but Colin is gonna be worried sick about me ",

{ In Rusl's House }

" LINK ... WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ? ... YOU COULD'VE KILLED YOURSELF OUT THERE ", Uli scolded Link for his own stupidity as Rusl was bandaging Link. "Uli it isn't Link's fault ... he was wanting to help everyone ... you really can't blame him ", . " yeah ... and not only that but with Colin around he might as well be signing his Death Sentence ", " and we both don't want him to do that ", . " I-It's alright ... I was planning on moving out anyways ", Link stuttered as his bandages were being tightened by Rusl and made him flinch at the pain . " sorry ... to tight ? ", Rusl asked , " I-It's ok ... I deserved that ... I don't blame you ... I blame my own D*** self for doing this S*** ... and I hope I can make it up to you guys ", Link realized as he just watched Colin playing around with Beth and Talo . " not only that ... but in two more years ... I'll be Sixteen ", Link would always look on the bright side of things but always blamed himself for EVERYTHING in the Village that would happen even to him .


	2. Link's 16th Birthday

Chapter Two :

Link's Sixteenth Birthday

* * *

Two years have passed since he got a job and moved out of Rusl's house and the Village thought of a way to thank Link for all he has done until Ilia thought of giving Link a horse of his very own .

{ Later That Day } { In Link's House }

" huh ... I guess I'm all by myself ... and I have nothin' else to do ... might as well play with the kids ... even though I'm now sixteen ... oh well ", Link said as he looked around and thought about what he was going to do on his birthday since he had no work to do or any errands to run with Rusl .

{ At Rusl's House }

" we need a plan to surprise Link ... He's turning sixteen today ... what do we have planned for him ? ", Bo replied " we could just let him rest ... he does work his butt off everyday ... and he deserves it after all he has done for us ", . " I got an Idea ... what if we were to surprise him with a birthday party", Bo said as he was trying to think up an idea for the big day, Rusl added "yeah ... but Link's Parents died on his birthday ... I don't think that he would want another party after what happened to him ... he'll be traumatized ", " and we don't want to hurt him anymore then what those monsters done to Link ... so no Birthday Party ", . Bo realized that Link would hate him if he done that to him and let out a deep sigh. Rusl then thought " But Link will be so dang bored out of his mind that he'll pass out ", . but when Rusl looked out the window he saw Link talking to Ilia about something

{ To Link and Ilia }

" Ilia ... lately Rusl has been acting weird and so has Bo ... I don't know what they're planning but It's creeping me out ", Link said as he was scratching his head and looked like he was going to be scared out of his mind. " don't worry Link ... it'll maybe just last for today ... I mean it is your birthday today ... isn't it ? ", Ilia looked worried even though it was her birthday too. " yeah ... I know ... but ever since I came here it's just been weird ... I mean when I was five years old everyone gave me the stink eye all because of my race ... don't you get it ? ... I'm a Hylian, I'm completely different from you ", " not just that ... but ... If Bo surprises me with a birthday party ... I'll be traumatized ... because my parents died on my fifth birthday ... and it was the last year I ever had a party ... Bo needs to understand that I lost the only two people that ever cared about me ... but here ... I'm just a weirdo ... only in Rusl's eyes am I a person ... also you, Uli, Colin, even Beth. and I can't even think that I'm a weirdo ... he just needs to understand ... that I'm a person just like him ", Link started crying. Ilia tried calming him down and said " Link ... It's okay ... I'll tell him what you told me ... and I-I'll get him to understand for you ... Link even though I don't treat you like a weirdo ... doesn't mean my dad needs to ... not only that ... but Talo, Malo, and their parents ... you're not a weirdo Link ... your unique, one of a kind, and if I have to I'll scold my dad for you ... and give him a piece of your mind ", . Link looked up at Ilia like as if he saw his mom in her and said " you would do that for me ? ... Thanks Ilia ... I appreciate it ... really ... I do ", "But, how are we going to do that ?", Ilia gave a simple answer " we are gonna prank my dad and tell him what you said",. "oh Crap ... I know that grin on your face ... and Ilia ... I'm starting to like it ", " but, I'm not sure it'll work ",

{ The Prank ( well Didn't work out as I hoped ) }

Link and Ilia were about ready when Bo walked by wondering where Link was until Ilia said " I think that Link could be by that creek there ... why don't I take you to him ", . Link was sitting by the creek playing an ocarina that his ancestor had in the past and as Bo got to him Link looked up and said " it's not just my birthday ... it's also the day of my parents death ... you see Bo ... My parents died on my fifth birthday ... that was eleven years ago ... but the scar is still new every year that they are dead ... I personally can't have a birthday party the way I am now ... and by the way ... I'm not a weirdo ... I'm a person ... I'm a Hylian ... and I'm proud of it ", " and not only that ... but almost everyone in this village seems to care a lot about me ... but only a few people however don't ... you need to understand ... that ... yeah ... I lost two very important people to me ... but I built new bridges instead of burning them ... I almost lost everything that night ... and ... I don't wanna do it again ... so when you think of it ... I'm pretty depressed ... and yet ... I always hide it from you ... I always live my life in a mask ... you never see what's really behind it ... I hope you understand Bo ... I'm not weird ... I'm just different ",. " Link ... I had no idea ... that ... that I was even treating you like this ... with no respect ... I'm sorry ", Bo looked like he realized Link knew what it was like to suffer.


End file.
